When It All Falls Apart
by ballistics belle
Summary: *Spoilers for 2x20* Then Steve disappears one morning leaving only a half assed letter in his wake and suddenly Danny doesn't feel much like an equal partner in their relationship
1. The Day From Hell

**A/n: **I just could get over the way that Steve left in the last episode. I know that the writers had to figure out a way to get rid of him for a couple of episodes because Alex O'Laughlin had some personal things to deal with but they could have come up with something better than him randomly going after Joe. And we all know that Danny is not going to take Steve just up and leaving with only a 'Dear Danno' note as an explanation. So this is how I feel Danny should react to his partner's actions.

**Spoilers for Episode 2x20 "Ha'aele"**

_I'm having the day from hell, it wasn't going so well (before you came). And you told me you needed space, with a kiss on the side my face (not again). And not to mention the tears I shed when I should have kicked your ass instead. I need intervention, attention to stop temptation to scream-The Veronicas, When It All Falls Apart_

Steve claims that they are partners. Their relationship is supposedly based upon equality. He's the boss but Danny is just as much the leader of the team as he is-which is all well and good as long as they are working _together_. Their partnership has been stronger than ever lately and Danny thinks that he could actually start to like his life here in Hawaii. Then Steve disappears one morning leaving only a half assed letter in his wake and suddenly Danny doesn't feel much like an equal partner in their relationship. He barely gets through reading the letter—doesn't even have time to comprehend what it means-before everything starts to fall apart at his feet.

First it's Kamekona and his missing shrimp truck (Only here would that be considered a major crime) and then it's a dead girl in a pineapple field who Max insists is the victim of a serial killer that's already been arrested and convicted and is sitting in Halawa. It's like the planets have all aligned to make his life as difficult as possible without his partner at his side.

Then things descend into a whole new level of hell when Max announces that one of the victims of this serial killer was his biological mother who was murdered before he ever got to meet her. For that, Danny is actually kind of grateful that Steve isn't around. It would just open up a lot of old wounds that he was just starting to be able to close again. But now the case is personal and there's extra motivation to find the truth.

When things are finally over and order is seemingly restored to the great island of Hawaii. The real Trash Collector has been put away, Kamekona's shrimp truck has been found and Danny thinks he can finally sit back and take a breath. Except that his breath catches in his chest and nearly suffocates him when he remembers that Steve is still technically missing. He tries his partner's cell phone for the one thousandth and one time and still gets no answer. He knows the bastard is ignoring his calls and once Steve returns Danny is going to let him know just how unacceptable this kind of behavior is.


	2. Nothing I Can't Handle

**A/n: **Is this story going to be slash? I don't know. At the moment, it's not but the possibility always exists. I'll let you know if we get to that point but for now, it's neutral. Also, I have the rating up due to language.

_I know God will not give me anything I cannot handle, I just wish he didn't trust me so much.—Mother Theresa._

Danny has been solely in charge of 5-0 for seven days now and has come to the decision that if this is what it's like to be the boss, he'd pass. Steve can keep his job—that is if he ever decides to return to it. Governor Denning was not pleased at all that Steve had just taken off but at least he had warranted the decency of a phone call from the SEAL to explain his actions. Apparently the only reason that Denning had not stopped him from leaving was how much faith they both had in Danny's ability to keep 5-0 going in his absence.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Danny says to himself sarcastically. "But I would have preferred a pat on the back and an 'atta boy' over you fucking leaving me in the lurch." His voice rising as he continues to complain.

"Still cursing McGarrett out?" Chin asks him as he poking his head in his office.

"It's my new favorite pastime." Danny mutters.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Chin wonders.

"No, why should he bother to call me? I'm only his partner and _best fucking friend_. But why should he feel the need to at least send me a damn text message to let me know that he isn't dead or experiencing a repeat of his trip to North Korea." Danny shouts. He doesn't mean to take his emotions out on the other man but he needs a release and Chin just happened to be there. Thankfully Chin seems to understand this because he just winces sympathetically.

"I thought we had broken him of his tendency to take on the world alone." He replies.

"Cleary we're not as good of brainwashers as the Navy. I swear to god I'm gonna plant a tracking device in his ass when he gets back." Danny declares. Chin laughs.

"Good luck with that." He pats Danny on the shoulder lightly before leaving the office.

Chin and Kono have been pretty awesome during this last week. They've put up with his foul moods and helped take on the added responsibility that's been thrusted upon them in their leader's absence. When he really stops to think about it, Chin and Kono are just as capable of running this team as he and Steve are. The only reason the reigns aren't handed to them is that neither of them really wants the responsibility. Danny can understand that. Chin is still a newly wed and he seems to have taken Danny's experience as a precautionary tale. He doesn't want to end up like him and Rachel and Danny doesn't want them to either. So he would gladly be the leader if it meant preserving his friend's marriage. Kono on the other hand shows an inkling that she would want to be a leader some day but for right now, she's having more fun playing the supporting role while she continues to learn the ropes.

Danny's phone rings and he grabs it immediately to look at the screen before sneering and fighting the temptation to throw it. It's not Steve (really shocker there) and it makes him less interested in answering it. Especially since he can tell that it's an HPD number, which means it's about a case and he is just not in the mood to work today. But he answers the call anyways, taking down the information that he needs before hanging up and heading out to the smart board where Chin and Kono are already waiting. He barely gets through explaining the call before his phone rings again.

"Why is it that when Steve up and disappears, I suddenly become the most popular man on the island? Seriously, my phone has _never _rung as much in my whole career as much as it has this last week." He complains as he stabs the answer button on the phone. Kono laughs a little at his comment and Chin just shakes his head.

"What's wrong boss man?" Kono inquires still wearing a hint of a smile on her face. Danny frowns as he places his cell back in his pocket (though it probably won't stay there very long).

"Remind me when McGarrett gets back to staple his phone to his head. I'd hate to deny him of this kind of pleasure."


	3. Is This The Way It's Done?

**A/n: **I love writing fight scenes. I've decided to keep this one general bromance but no slash. I do think that I am going to do a slash version though so stay tuned. And thanks to _CinderH_ for the suggestions ;)

_Good as I was to you, is this the thanks I get? Are all the years we shared so easy to forget? Is this the way it's done, looking out for number one? Did you think it through? –Lori Morgan, Good As I Was To You_

Danny had just finished his second beer of the night when he heard the knock on the door. He sets his drink down on the side table as he peers through the peephole.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up." He exclaims, not bothering to hide his bitterness as he opens the door for his partner. It had been nearly three weeks since Steve had left that stupid letter on his desk and now here he was, standing at his door with his tail between his legs.

"Danny," Steve frowns at his friend's tone.

"Did you have a nice trip? See some nice places? I hope you took lots of pictures." The shorter man mocks.

"Danny!" Steve shouts, irritated at his behavior. Danny stops talking and settles for just looking at his partner.

Steve looks down at his feet with an unsure expression on his face. Danny waits until he looks up again before striking. He thrusts out his right fist and connects perfectly with the taller man's jaw. Steve's head snaps to the side violently and a trickle of blood appears where he has bit his lip. Danny lets out a deep breath as a feeling of satisfaction settles over him. He's been waiting to do that for weeks now.

"Ow! What the fuck, Danny?" Steve exclaims, eyes wide with indignation. "What was that for?"

"Are you serious?" Danny blinks as he shakes out his hand. "That's for being an asshole!"

"What are you talking about?" Steve questions as he wipes at his bloody lip.

"I'm sorry, did that punch knock-out your short term memory? You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Danny insists. "You left and sent everything into a tailspin."

"What?" Steve asks. His tone suggests that he doesn't quite believe his partner's dramatics.

"Everything fell the fuck apart Steve! And I was stuck picking up the pieces to a million different puzzles without any kind of guidelines as to how to put them all back together! And what the hell kind of bullshit were you spouting about 'not being able to lead this team probably until you had answers'? I thought you were doing a pretty damn good job even if you were faking your way through it!" Danny shouts. His anger towards his partner has been building for days and now that he's started yelling it's like the flood gates have broken and he can't spit out the words fast enough.

"Are you done yet?" Steve wonders. His tone sounds slightly bored and Danny has to resist the itching in his fingers to reach out and punch him again.

"I am not even _close_ to being done screaming at you yet!" He yells instead.

"Look, I know you're pissed—" Steve tries to appease him but it's a moot point. There's no stopping him now.

"I am way beyond pissed! I am downright livid. What the hell kind of thing is that to do to your partner, to just leave me with a 'Dear Danno' letter on my desk with no clue as to where you might have disappeared to. For fuck sake, even Rachel had the guts to tell me to my face that she was leaving me." Danny explains, throwing his hands out to his sides.

"Don't compare me to your ex wife." Steve growls. He hates when Danny tells him he's acting like Rachel and Danny knows. It's why he uses it. "And I had to do it." Steve adds as if it explains everything.

"Yeah yeah I get it. It was your father, you needed answers, Joe's being shady. _I get it, alright_. What I don't get is why you couldn't have just come to me and told me all of this to my face. Why you thought it was okay to just leave me with that stupid letter?" Danny demands, his voice rising again. He resists the urge to act like Grace and stomp her foot in annoyance.

"Because this is exactly what I was trying to avoid! I didn't want to get into a screaming match with you." Steve declares, mimicking his arm movement.

"Who says it would have been a screaming match?" Danny yells.

"It always turns into a screaming match." Steve throws back at him with a knowing look.

"Are you saying this is my fault? That I'm such a hot head that you can't talk rationally to me and explain yourself?" Danny points to himself, not quite believing what Steve was trying to say.

"I'm saying that I shouldn't _have_ to explain myself to you." Steve replies defiantly. "I can make my own decisions about my life."

"It wasn't just your life that was affected! 5-0 needed you. _I needed you. _And for all I know, you needed me. But _you _made _your _decision and everybody suffered." Danny states, trying not to show how much Steve's words had hurt him.

"I don't need your permission to do things that are my business." Steve says, not willing to give up the fight just yet.

"No, Steven you don't." Danny responds, suddenly deflated. "You can do whatever the fuck you want and so can I." He reaches over to the side table and pulls out his shield and gun before slamming them down on the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve demands, a slight bit of panic creeping into his voice.

"I am done being your loyal sidekick. It is clear to me that this relationship doesn't mean a damn thing to you. I thought being partners meant something—at least it meant something to me." Danny says, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He hangs his head so Steve can't see his eyes and then drops his voice down low before speaking again. "Tell me something though, is that one of the special tricks they teach you in the Navy?"

"What's that?" Steve manages to choke out.

"How to walk away without feeling a goddamn thing."


End file.
